ZLoan
by Prelude-to-Heartbreak
Summary: Discontinued


_I think I have an original idea! At least, I haven't seen any other crossovers like this. I wasn't planning on writing any new stories, or any more Harry Potter crossovers, but the idea took an iron hold on my brain! This may end up being a story, but for now assume that it will just be a one-shot. We'll see what happens and how much you people like it!_

_This is a crossover between Harry Potter and the anime Zombie Loan. I've only ever watched the anime, but I'm sure the Manga is just as awesome!_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: For the purpose of the story, Harry managed to defeat Voldemort once and for all in his 4__th__ year after he was pulled to the graveyard._

_"Japanese"_

"English"

**Chapter 1**

**August 23, 1996**

_**Miracle Wizard Survivors Of Explosion In Muggle World!**_

_Yesterday at 11 o'clock in Muggle London, there was a large gas explosion that resulted in the killing of 38 Muggles. However, there were two survivors of this tragic explosion! Due to their being underage, their names were not released to the Muggle public. One of the survivors was our very own Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. The other survivor is also a wizard by the name of Chika Akatsuki (A/N: I'm stealing Chika-kun and making him a wizard. Sorry, but no Shito-kun). He is a Japanese wizard that is apparently one of Mr. Potter's friends and was visiting him. He will be joining Mr. Potter at Hogwarts for his 6__th__ year…_

**Present Time: September 2, 1996**

Harry Potter and Chika Akatsuki trudged along the corridors of Hogwarts to get to their last class of the day, Potions. The two were talking in Japanese, Chika having taught Harry the language at one point in the past. The two passed by staring classmates as they walked. Being the only survivors of the explosion, they were the talk of the Wizarding World.

Harry gave an irritated twitch of the eyebrow as they passed a particularly vocal group. _"They have been like this all bloody day. It almost over yet?"_

"_The day or the staring?"_

"_It was rhetorical, baka."_

"_Sheesh. Ya don't have to get so uptight. But the day is almost over. We only have to suffer through this one last class and then dinner. You get any news from Ferryman?"_

"_Hai."_

"………… _You going to tell me?"_

"_Later. We are at the classroom."_

Chika growled_. "Ya just going to leave me in the dark, Harry-teme!? I'll kill you!"_

"_Tch. Baka."_

Chika dropped into a seat near the back of the room. Harry dropped into his seat a little more gracefully. He, then, proceeded to glare at all his classmates who were staring at him. _"It's never going to end."_

When the bell rang, Snape swept into the room. He, then, took roll call. He paused at Harry's name. "A celebrity once again, Mr. Potter? And, in the muggle world, too. I'll make sure to deflate your ego in this class."

Chika started grumbling. _"I almost wish he was a z-"_

Harry elbowed him hard it the ribs before he could finish the statement. Chika yelped and turned on him. "Itai! That hurt, Harry-teme!"

"Calm down, Akatsuki. You're making a scene."

Chika crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath.

Class continued as usual with Snape deducting points from Gryffindor, specifically Harry, and rewarding points to the Slytherins. After class, they met up with Hermione and Ron. The four then went to dinner.

Harry ate at a sedative pace, while Chika practically inhaled his food. Many people stopped eating to watch him in amazement. Harry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he elbowed Chika. The white haired boy chocked on his food and rounded on Harry. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Harry only raised an eyebrow. Chika turned back to his plate and muttered what sounded like, "Shuddup." He started to eat again, though more slowly to avoid any more painful elbows to the ribs.

Once dinner was finished, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Chika walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They started on their homework for an hour before Harry stood up. He grabbed the back of Chika's shirt and hauled him to his feet. Chika thrashed out of his hold. "What the hell, teme! What do you think you are doing?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I figured I would give you a tour of the castle."

Hermione spoke up. "Be back before curfew, Harry!"

Harry gave her a cheerful wave. "Don't worry, Hermione! My tour may go over curfew, but we'll make sure not to get caught! See you tomorrow in case we don't get back before you all go to bed."

He then proceeded to drag Chika out the door. Chika struggled and eventually managed to yank himself out of Harry's hold. He growled at the black haired boy but didn't comment. Instead he questioned Harry in Japanese. _"So, how are we doing our job?"_

"_As you know, our contract with the Ferryman was adjusted so that we could come to Hogwarts. Well, before we left, he gave me a special portkey that would enable us to get to our area every night and whenever else we needed to."_

"_So ca."_

The two then lapsed into silence. Quickly they made their way outside and to the forbidden forest. Harry pulled out two amulets from inside his pocket. He handed one to Chika. "That's your portkey. Don't lose it. The password to activate it is _Zombie_."

"How original."

"Just put it on."

Harry put his own on and whispered the password. He disappeared only to reappear moments later in an alleyway. He pulled off his glasses as he waited for Chika to appear. He didn't have to wait for long.

Chika stumbled as he landed from the transportation. He looked over at Harry. _"I want my hand back."_

Harry said nothing and pulled off his right hand. He handed it over to Chika who had also pulled off his right hand. Harry grabbed the hand and placed it at his wrist, the skin knitting together to attach the hand. He flexed his fingers. "_Ferryman said that young boys have been disappearing lately and some reappearing as low level zombies. With this information, it is logical that a higher level zombie is out there."_

Chika nodded. "Any nearby?"

Harry stepped out of the alleyway. His gaze seemed to go off into nowhere. A few moments later he broke into a sprint. "This way, Chika!"

Chika quickly caught up to Harry. "We actually get lucky this time?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just a low level zombie."

Chika growled in exasperation. Harry smirked and sped up. Chika growled and passed him up. Harry called to him. "You know where you are going, Chika?"

Chika rounded on Harry. But, seeing as both were running through the streets, Chika, by stopping, caused Harry to crash into him. The two tumbled until Harry was lying underneath Chika, with their limbs tangled together. Harry glared up at him. "As much as I'm enjoying this, get off! You want to catch more than one zombie tonight right?"

Chika quickly disentangled himself from Harry and got off of him. He turned away and started walking away, his face aflame with a blush.

The two continued on their way. Soon, they were able to find the zombie. Chika materialized his katana and quickly destroyed the zombie. Harry, meanwhile, was searching for more zombies. Chika walked to his side and looked over at him. "I still find it odd how you don't really need glasses."

"I was afraid of the Shinigami Eyes when I was younger. Now, I use the glasses so people underestimate me." He started walking away. "Let's go."

Z-Loan/HP

Chika sighed. "It doesn't look like we are going to find the zombie tonight. Five low levels, though, so it's not too bad."

A young woman suddenly appeared on the street. Harry narrowed his eyes. She looked normal, but he could see the black band around her neck. He grabbed Chika's arm and whispered into his ear. "That's the zombie, Chika!"

"_Her_?"

"Yes." Harry frowned and approached the lady. He cleared his throat and gave her a smile. "Excuse me, miss, but don't you think it's a little late to be out wondering?"

The woman looked at him in surprise before smiling. "I suppose it is. Why don't you walk me home, then?"

Harry smiled. "We would be happy to. Lead the way."

Chika and Harry exchanged glances and followed the lady. She led them to an old warehouse. Chika and Harry followed her inside. "This doesn't look like a place where you might live. Or maybe, considering you are a zombie, you could."

The woman whipped around to face them and donned an insane grin. A machete materialized in her hand. "So you know what I am? That isn't going to help you now, boys!" She cackled. "Such young boys, they will taste so good. I will make all men pay for what they did to me!"

Chika scoffed and materialized his katana. Harry only raised an eyebrow and materialized two beautiful swords, both engraved with dragons. Chika leapt at the zombie woman. "So you were the one who was creating all those zombies!"

The zombie only cackled and twisted out of Chika's reach. She cut across his shoulder, nearly severing his arm. Chika's eyes widened and he gasped. Harry immediately rushed at the zombie. She also avoided him, though not without a small gash across her chest. She looked down at it and then screamed at Harry. She charged at him and he was barely able to avoid her widely thrashing movements.

Suddenly, she was able to sneak past his defenses and stabbed her machete through his chest. He fell back and, before he blacked out, he saw Chika cut her down.

When he awoke, he was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor dormitories. Chika was sitting on the bed next to him. "Oh, you're awake. I dispatched the zombie and called Yuuta. He fixed my shoulder and then wrapped your chest. He said that you should heal fairly quickly, but to be careful so that your wounds don't open."

Harry nodded. "I suppose that means no zombie hunting for a few days."

Chika grimaced, but nodded. He then grinned. "We'll just have to make it up later!"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He needed a few hours of sleep before classes started. He expected Chika to get up to go to his own bed, but he didn't. Harry cracked open his eyes. "Chika?"

"_I know we are zombies and all, but when that zombie stabbed you, it felt like I was going to lose you." _Chika looked away with a stubborn look and a light blush. "_I know this sounds weird, but can I sleep with you tonight."_

Harry knew how awkward Chika probably felt for asking such a question, but he couldn't tell the boy no. So, he scooted over in the bed. _"Just be careful that you don't aggravate my injuries."_

Chika nodded and lay down next to Harry. He curled into his side and slowly fell asleep. Harry smiled and also fell asleep.

Z-Loan/HP

The next morning, Harry woke up to find that during the course of the last few hours of night, Chika has moved his head to rest upon the part of Harry's chest that was uninjured. He, on the other hand, had wrapped his arm around the other boy. He smiled and laid there waiting for Chika to wake up.

Chika finally did wake up and stood up from the bed. He, then, left for a shower. Harry sat up and winced some when his chest gave a twinge. Standing up he cast a spell over the bandages so that they wouldn't get wet when he took a shower. He, then, gathered his supplies and took the much needed shower.

A half hour later the two boys made their way down to the Great Hall. They took their seats next to Ron and Hermione. Chika immediately started eating his food at an alarming rate. Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to jab you in the ribs again, Akatsuki?"

Chika immediately slowed down and glared at Harry. Harry only raised an eyebrow. Hermione shook her head. "Aren't you two supposed to be friends? You are constantly fighting and you don't even call him by his given name, Harry."

Harry only shrugged. "What class do we have first today?"

Hermione looked irritated that Harry hadn't answered her question, but she still answered him. "DADA. I heard the new DADA teacher is a retired Auror. I wonder what he will teach us?"

Harry groaned softly. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Z-Loan/HP

Chika glanced over at Harry. The boy was a good actor, but he could tell that his wound was bothering him. Chika frowned. Even though Yuuta was an amazing healer, a stab _through_ Harry's chest would still take a few days to heal.

Chika broke from his thoughts when they stepped into the DADA room. The man at the front of the room was a tall and strong. His greying hair gave evidence to his age. He watched silently as the students took their seats. When everyone was there, he introduced himself. "I am Professor Green. Today, we will be having mock duels. This way I can evaluate your abilities."

At that statement, both Harry and Chika gave identical groans. Harry let his head thump against the desk and winced when the action caused strain in his chest. Chika gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Ron and Hermione only gave them strange looks.

Professor Green paired the students together to duel at the front of class. Eventually he called on Chika and Harry. They made their way to the front of the room. _"Do you really think you should be doing this, Harry?"_

"_It's fine. Just go easy on me and prepare to get me to Yuuta just in case."_

"_Hai."_

Harry and Chika assumed their stances. They stared at each other, each watching for movement from the other. Chika couldn't wait for long and started off the duel with a simple stunner. Harry raised a shield and retaliated with an Expelliarmus. The two traded spells, gradually throwing more difficult ones.

Suddenly, Chika managed to hit Harry with a mild bludgeoning hex. Normally, it wouldn't affect him, but with his injury, he stayed on the ground. He winced as he felt seeping into the bandages. He sat up and glared at Chika. "Nice going, teme. Help me up."

Chika's eyes widened at the implication and hurried over. "Did it hit you hard?"

Harry grimaced and hit Chika with a stinging hex. The boy yelped and glared. "What was that for!?"

"You know why, baka. Now help me."

The rest of the class could only watch in confusion. How had a simple bludgeoning hex hurt Harry all that bad? The Professor frowned and stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this, boys? You were doing just fine up until now."

Harry sighed and leaned against Chika after he was pulled to his feet. "I was injured recently. That bludgeoning hex reopened the wound. I need to go bandage it again."

The professor gave him a small concerned look. "Show me, Mr. Potter. Was it a wound from the explosion? No injuries were reported."

Harry grimaced. "No, it was after the accident. And I'd rather not show you."

"Show me, Mr. Potter. You are my student and I need to know the extent of your injuries."

Harry sighed and mumbled into Chika's ear. _"It's a good thing I heal fast. He shouldn't be able to tell that it goes through my chest."_

Chika gave a minute nod and helped Harry pull off his robes. He then winced at Harry's white shirt. The front was starting to get soaked in blood. At this rate, they might need Yuuta's help.

Harry also winced. It was worse than he thought. Maybe dueling wasn't such a good idea. He looked at the professor. "Can we continue this somewhere else?" He nodded at the horror struck students. The Professor nodded and ushered the two boys into his office.

Chika then helped Harry pull off his shirt. The bandages were rapidly becoming soaked in Harry's blood. The professor frowned and immediately walked over to his fireplace. He threw some powder in and stuck his head in the fire. A few minutes later he pulled his head out and moved out of the way. He was not a moment too soon because Madame Pomphrey flooed through a few moments later. She had a medical bag in her hand.

She immediately rushed over to Harry and pushed him down on a stool. She immediately started unwrapping the soiled bandages with a spell. She tutted, "Whatever happened to you, Mr. Potter? Can't you stay out of trouble at least once?" Chika snorted and Harry threw him a glare. Pomphrey thrust a potion in his face. "Take this. It will help the healing process. What happened?"

Harry shifted a little but decided to go with the truthful answer. "I was stabbed."

Pomphrey gave him an incredulous look. "Stabbed?!"

Chika snickered and Harry glared at him again. "It was nothing too major, Madame. I know a healer who helped heal the major stuff. The idiot behind you hit me with a small bludgeoning hex."

Chika yelped in indignation. "Oi! It was a duel, Harry-teme! You should've been able to dodge it!"

Pomphrey gave Harry a stern look. "No dueling, Mr. Potter! And you will see me about this wound every few days."

Harry gave a sigh. "Yes, Madame."

Pomphrey finished wrapping the new bandages and then left through the floo. Harry pulled his robes back on. "May we be excused from the rest of class, professor? I need to get a new shirt."

The professor nodded. "Very well. By the way, your homework is to right a two page paper on dueling."

Harry nodded and the two boys exited the office. Chika stopped once to get their things and then they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common room. Harry sighed. He was sure that the news of his injury was going to spread fast. He just couldn't wait. He seriously couldn't.

Z-Loan/HP

_There we go! That's my idea! And it's totally original I'm pretty sure! So what do my readers think? PLEASE review and tell me!! I need feedback!! Should I continue? Do you like it?_


End file.
